That Night
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: *COMPLETE* One night, a single passion, she needs to forget... Rated M for a reason! Oneshot


**A/N on 5/8/10: Ok, so I was approached by **Eveil Woman**, who thought this oneshot would be a perfect prequel to her story **My Soul Belongs To You**. After reading just the first chapter, I had to agree. So those of you who wanted more (Kiki!) can have your cake and eat it too :)**

"I hate you; you're such a bitch," he seethed, staring at her, obviously straining to hold his anger. He moved away from the diminutive redhead, seeing the flames turn up in her brown eyes.

"Look who's talking, you conceited prat!" she shrieked, moving closer and poking his chest, hard. "You think you're so much better than me? Well, I got news for you, honey, you aren't! You're not worth licking my boots! Kiss my ass!"

She turned, her robes whipping at his stomach, causing him to grunt from the force. He growled and stormed after her. She had already exited the classroom where they had been fighting. He caught up with her outside of the Charms classroom and, pulling her into a nearby niche, turned to her to face him, slamming her back against the wall. He put a hand on either side of her head.

"Now, you listen here," he breathed, using his body to keep her pressed against the wall when she tried to escape. She glared up at him, her hands pushing against his chest. She couldn't budge him; he was built of stone.

"Let me go," she hissed, wiggling.

He smirked. "Oh, no, Weasley, you're going to listen to what I have to say." She saw the heat in his eyes as she squirmed against her. This gave her an idea.

She turned up the heat, looking at him through her eyelashes, her eyes half-lidded. She stared at his mouth as she licked her lips. Ginny pressed against him and was pleased to see the shock in his eyes.

But she was the one that was shocked when his face changed and he crushed his lips to hers. She pushed against him harder but it only made him more insistent. She struggled some more, but he was persistent and soon her struggles became weaker until she was grabbing his shirt. One hand snaked up to run her fingers through his hair, relishing the fact that she made him pause as she lightly scrapped her nails on his scalp.

There was a frenzy of touching as they both fought to be the first to touch skin. Draco made it first, groaning against her lips as he touched her hips. He slowly rubbed his hands up and down her waist, enticing her to pull his shirt out of his trousers. Her small hand pressed his stomach, tracing muscles, before she removed it and started unbuttoning his shirt, intent on seeing him bare. He started working on her shirt, pleasantly surprised to find that only three buttons were done up. They came free quickly; he pulled off her shirt just as she attempted to take off his.

Still kissing, they stepped apart slightly, each pulling off their own shirt. They came back together and his arms reached around her, unclasping her bra as she undid his pants. He pulled down his trousers as she slid her bra off. Ginny moaned into his mouth as he kneaded her breast. She quickly removed her knickers and his boxers; then, grasping his shoulders, moved to wrap her legs around his waist.

Draco's lips moved down to her next, sucking and biting gently, as she whirled her hips against him. With a groan, he reached between their sweating bodies and positioned his length against her hot entrance. He was in with one hard thrust; he relished the shriek that he had drawn from her.

"Oh, gods, yes!" she moaned, matching his thrusts. Suddenly, he hit her sweet spot. "Shit!" she gasped. He arched into her, hitting that spot again and again until she tightened around him. She let out the sexy moan he had ever heard and he bit down on her neck, then sucking to soothe the sting. She didn't realize what he had done until it was too late; by then, she didn't care.

Draco kept moving inside her, fucking her through her orgasm, making sure she would always remember him.

"Oh, gods, Gin, you feel so good." He moaned into her neck, "So fucking tight…"

She was still riding waves of delicious pleasure and didn't answer; instead, she ran her fingers through his hair, lightly scraping with her nails.

He slammed into her again, wanting to feel her tightness around him one last time. Ginny arched into him and started rolling her belly, making the muscles ripple over his cock; he gasped and stopped moving.

"Gods, that was amazing," he panted. "What did you do?" He laid his forehead on her chest, trying to recover.

She grinned naughtily. "Belly dancing. Hermione taught me."

Draco managed to compose himself and looked her in the eye. "Do that again," he commanded, thrusting into her heat again. Ginny moaned and rolled her belly, the muscles working miracles for the both of them.

After several minutes of wonderful torture, they both came, hard. Her legs finally unclenched from around his waist and they just leaned against each other for a long time, trying to catch their breath. Finally, Ginny stirred.

"I better go," she whispered against his shoulder. "They'll be looking for me soon."

He chuckled. "Just tell them you were getting the best shag of your life, I bet that would throw them for a loop."

Draco felt her smile against his chest. "Yea, well, that's not going to happen." But she remained where she was, unwilling to break contact.

He pulled back and she gasped at the sudden loss of his warmth. His long fingers tilted her chin up, facing him.

"I'm going to walk away now. Tell me this was fun and we'll have to do it again sometime. Then we'll go our separate ways and not talk about this again." He stole a kiss and, with a wave of his wand, they were both fully dressed.

Ginny's eyes watered slightly.

"Tell me, Gin," he insisted. She cleared her throat a few times.

"Well, this was fun; we'll have do it again sometime." She tried to keep her voice light, but knew it came out wavering.

"That's a good girl," the blond said, stroking the side of her face. Once last, light, lingering kiss, and he was gone.

Ginny slid to the floor and put her head between her legs. She stayed that way for a long time before strengthening her resolve and heading up to Gryffindor Tower. She could find some way to forget about this whole thing, she was sure of that.

She would forget all about Draco bloody Malfoy.

But could he forget about her?

**A/N on 5/14/10: Ok, everything should be corrected, grammar, spelling, etc. Enjoy!**


End file.
